387:The Lilo Adventures of The Totally Spies Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During their pitstop in Myrtle Beach, they encounter mysterious disappearances of models, actors, and any pretty face in South Carolina. To Sam, Clover, and Alex, this was just like the first mission they'd ever had.


The Falcon was flying pass Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Lilo was tuning her ukelele when she got an email from Alex Vazquez

_Dear Lilo_

_Shaggy, Scooby, Sammy, and I are going to Clover's weekend beach party._

_Your new band, "CLST" should totally come._

_Clover doesn't know that Sam is coming, cause the last time they met, things got complicated._

_It's better if you ask Sam about it, because I'll be so busy keeping Shaggy and Scooby from eating all the food from the buffet._

_Sincerely, Alex Vazquez_

Sunny was thrilled, because their going to a beach house in Myrtle Beach. Star wanted to collect shells on the beach too.

When they got there, they parked by an empty space. Poe got out the beach equipment so the band can stay safe, Finn and Ben got the coolers, and everyone was decked out in their swimsuits for the party.

When they got there, they saw that the first ones to arrive were a bunch of girls who were in the hair salon scene for the Bolt Movie. One was a blonde girl with hearts on her bikini, one was a Chinese girl with purple flowers on her tankini, and one was an African American girl with stars on her one-piece swimsuit.

Alex and Sam were thrilled to meet Lilo again, and get acquainted with CLST and their crew. Sam introduced the three girls as Izzy, Lulu, and Bridgette. "They were spending two weeks in California where Clover met them and has invited them to her new beach house."

"You mean" Tucker said, "She just bought this."

"Then that makes this, "A housewarming/beach party."

"Something like that." Alex answered as Stitch started smelling something.

He followed it to Shaggy and Scooby, who were both eating fish-paste cotton candy. "Honey" Alex replied, "You know Clover wouldn't like it if you played with the cotton candy machine."

"Like" Shaggy replied, "I wanted to try fish paste cotton candy."

Everyone got disgusted by what Shaggy said, except for Jumba and Stitch, "Fish paste and cotton candy don't mix" shouted Pleakley.

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS" shouted a voice, "Put your beautiful hands together for the one and only, me, CLOVER ENWING"

Clover came out in a diamond studded bikini, which she kept from the beach scene of the Bolt Movie. As she was greeted some of the guests, she looked at Sam and growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Clover" Sam explained, "Alex and Shaggy invited me to come over, hoping we can still be friends."

"We're still not friends after you deserted me and Alex for your stupid art major at Rome Tre University."

"I always wanted to go there" Sam growled, "But you made me cry. I'd even tried to talk to you at Alex's wedding."

"Still not enough" shouted Clover, "Your are a party pooper, Sam Simpson!"

"Like, don't you think you want to stop" Shaggy asked, "Because other guests might come any minute."

Rey sensed it, she can sense the prescense of the other invites to Clover's housewarming/beach party. She walked up to the door, let the guests in and said, "Sorry about Clover, she's just having a little fit with an ex-friend."

The others were confused, except for a bi-italian girl with a gold bikini, "Looks like Clover Enwing has become an Ear Worm."

"Who invited Tammy?" Izzy whispered.

"Don't know" Lulu replied, "Clover showed me the guest list and she's not on it."

"Looks like we're going to have to show her the troubles of tresspassing after this." Bridgette whispered.

Later, everyone was enjoying the party. Clover was greeting more guests when Stitch came up to her, "What happen with you two?"

Clover was annoyed by what Stitch said. She decided to go back into greeting more guest. Stitch kept asking, which got on Clover's nerves. Lilo was taking photos of some of the overweight guests when she saw Stitch pestering Clover, "Come on, Stitch" said Lilo, "Let's go talk to Sam about what happened between them."

In the billiard room, Sam was playing pool with local owners of an art supplies store when Lilo and Stitch came up to her, "Sam" Lilo said, "Stitch wants to know what happened between you and Clover."

The owners of the art shop decided to leave, because it was their privacy, "What happened between you guys?" Stitch asked.

Sam took a deep sigh, adjusted her glasses and explained everything. "While I was in college. We were in Europe for Spring Break in our first year. We were sent on a mission to Rome to stop a bunch of evil pizza makers. I wanted to see the place, but they were annoyed after what happened. I was so upset, I cried the whole night. After our last mission and the last time we saw Jerry. I was invited to study art in Rome, but at the same time, Clover was having her birthday. I was still mad over her abandoned one of the greatest cities ever. So I chose Rome over her."

"That's so selfish" Stitch replied.

"I know" Sam replied as she bursted into tears, "After a while, I started missing them. I tried to contact Clover, but she kept replying back, "Your so selfish, you are not my friend."

"Harsh much?" asked Stitch.

"Alex was the only one who knew what I was going through and kept telling my that Clover is mad." Sam sadly said, "I should never had left for Rome. I never thought that living a dream can become a nightmare."

"That does happen" Lilo replied, "You forget about the people you love and going all Lindsey Lohan."

Little did they know, is that Tammy was spying on them. "So" she thought to herself, "That Sam lady broke up with her best friends for her pride. Perfect."

She got out her phone and contacted her modeling agent, Mandy Túrán, who was the girls' rival from Beverly Hills High, "Mandy," she whispered to her boss, "I found out why Sam broke her friendship with those two losers."

In her office, Mandy was polishing her portraits of herself while talking to Tammy, "Excellent" smiled Mandy, "Keep those three stooges from making up, that way I can make everyone, act like me."


End file.
